


Journeys End with Lovers Meeting

by icryforbensolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A witch places a curse on Ben, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Cunnilingus, Curses, Explicit Sex, F/M, Fairy tale vibes, Fluff, Happily Ever After, Historical Setting at First, Immortality, Mild Angst, Mild Blood, Modern Setting Later On, Mountains, No Pregnancy, Small Towns, Soft Ben, beauty and the beast vibes, kind of, no beta we die like men, soft, soft rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icryforbensolo/pseuds/icryforbensolo
Summary: Lord Kylo Ren has it all.Money, power, fear and admiration.At a feast and party, a witch offers him one more thing he always wanted—immortality.But at what cost?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 15
Kudos: 83





	Journeys End with Lovers Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> this is unlike anything I’ve ever written but I’ve been sick (not COVID) these past couple days and this is what came to me as I was laying on my sofa wincing in pain. Sorry if it sucks, but it’s what I got. I hope that it takes the tone of a fairy tale, because I was trying to exude some Beauty and the Beast vibes :)  
> Title comes from Shakespeare’s Twelfth Night, which has nothing to do with the plot, it’s just my favorite Shakespeare play

  
There once was a noble lord named Kylo Ren. He lived in a giant mansion tucked away in the mountains of Alderaan. Some say that he had rooms filled with riches beyond their wildest imagination. And one can imagine a lot. 

His mother was the daughter of royalty. She was a spitfire of a woman, never quite doing what was expected of her. When her son was born to her and her not-quite-a-criminal husband, there was a scandal. She left the royal palace with more admiration than ever. 

Kylo Ren grew up watching his mother, learning how to be a leader and a ruler. But of course, his mother was a busy woman, never quite having time for him. One day an old member of the King’s Court, a man by the name of Snoke, stopped by the mansion in the mountains. His mother and father were gone, leaving him alone with just a few servants to attend him. When Snoke arrived, he promised the young child protection and knowledge. Young Kylo agreed. 

As time progressed, Snoke got more and more into Kylo’s head about what it means to be a ruler. Snoke introduced Kylo to things beyond this realm—curses and charms and rituals. To be a true leader, Snoke claimed, one must be able to do the impossible. Magic. Snoke told Kylo that Kylo’s grandfather was once the greatest wizard in the realm. For what it’s worth, Kylo thought the King of Alderaan was his father. A lie, told by his mother. After learning the truth, Kylo banished his mother from the manor. 

When Kylo reached adulthood, he became the talk of the town. The rich lord in the mountains. Each month, he would host large feasts and soirées in his home. Merchants and lords from across the world would flock to his home to see the man. The parties would last for days and each one was more lavish and expensive than the last. 

One midsummer night, the peak of Lord Kylo’s Bacchanalia festival, a mystery began to unfurl. Magic latched its mischievous fingers on the corners of his grand house. Snoke had long disappeared, some say at the hand of Lord Kylo himself. But followers of the mysterious magic called the Force would often appear. Kylo didn’t mind and sometimes even enjoyed their performances. 

That night as goblets of wine were spilled in the grand hall and jewel-toned gowns draped men and women alike, an old crone crept into the hall unannounced. She was hunched over and wielding an old cane, a dark cloak disguising her face for no one to see. The music halted to a stop as she limped meekly to the front table where the young lord sat. 

“M’lord,” she began, her voice taking an almost crusty like tone, so harsh you could almost bite into it. “I am but a humble servant to you and your esteemed Estate. And I wish to beseech you with a small token of my gratitude.” She flipped her hood over, revealing her wretched state. Her right eye had been removed, leaving a horrid gape in her face, already scarred and marred from whatever cruelties life had brought to her. 

The young lord was amused. His arrogance had only blossomed with age and with the more wealth and power that he accumulated. He had a quizzical face, asymmetric features, and smattering of moles which his mother once told him meant he was kissed by the gods. His dark hair reached his shoulders in luscious curls. He was handsome in a sense, like the god of the Underworld ruling his domain. 

“There is nothing that you can give me that I do not already have,” he announced, not just to the old crone, but to the entirety of the crowd gathered. “You know that I can take whatever I want.” He smirked at that, before turning to his goblet for a long drink, raising his eyebrow at the witch. 

The witch only smiled, for one as old and haggish as she, her smile was quite joyous. “It is true, my lord, that you have a great many things. One cannot deny this. But there must be one thing that you must want. One thing that no man has ever achieved although many have tried. What if I told you I could help you keep your wealth and power forever?” 

Lord Kylo stilled. Snoke had told him of this power. A power to make a man as close to a god as he could. The magic of immortality. There was a loud hush across the hall as Kylo leaned forward in his seat. “Go on,” he pressed. 

The smile of the old woman widened, excited by this turn of events. “It’s quite a simple spell, my lord. Only takes a few moments. Come closer.” 

Kylo stood from his ornate chair and sauntered over towards the woman, his large black boots pressing menacingly over the floorboards. He was about to get everything that he ever wanted. 

When he reached the old crone, his jaw slackened slightly. The mirage of age flickered on her face, so quick that he almost missed it. She was unlike anything he’s ever seen before. As he approached her, she reached inside her cloak and procured a jagged dagger. It seemed to glisten in the candlelit hall. He took a step back in surprise as his guards moved forward. Upon closer inspection, Kylo realized that it was a ceremonial dagger, used for magical rituals. Snoke had one similar to it that now lay in Kylo’s rooms. 

He took off one of his fine leather gloves and placed it in his other hand. Kylo placed his hand, palm up, towards her. The witch lifts her hand high above her head, muttering an unintelligible string of words as she does. The candles go out in the hall. The only light source in the hall being the streaks of moonlight coming from the window. 

The witch moved her hand down quickly, slashing Kylo’s hand open in the process. Drops of blood pattered into the floor. Drip. Drip. Drip. She smirked a cold and vicious smirk. “Kylo Ren, once known as Benjamin Solo, shall walk the earth for as long as the earth may exist. He shall retain his hall and his riches for as long as he may live.” Kylo smiled at those words. It’s all he ever wanted. 

The crone paused, her ruthless grin in full force. “He shall be alone for as long as he may live. No human or beast shall ever want to be around him. No human or beast shall ever love him. If one poor soul does, then Lord Ren shall wither, age, and die. So have I spoken.”

Just as quickly as she appeared, the crone disappeared vanishing into the cool moonlight. And with her, all the people in his dominion did as well. The hall emptied as though there was no one there to begin with. 

Kylo Ren was alone. 

The first year of his curse was a year spent testing the lengths of the curse. Kylo could still wander and explore. No one visited him. He tried to send out invitations for yet another party. No one came. He explored the village at the base of the mountain where his mansion lay. No one knew who he was. It was like he never existed, like his manor never existed. 

He sought out the witch that cursed him. He studied and investigated any possible lead. There were no results. 

By the end of the first decade, Kylo was a man defeated. After fighting so ruthlessly, he resigned to the depths of his manor. He could not find the witch that bested him. He could not fight the reversal of his curse. 

Time went on and the world changed. Technology changed. Wars were fought. Lives were lived. And Kylo remained in his manor in the mountains. The mansion fell into disuse save for the few areas he remained. Children from the town below would sometimes try to break into the mansion, a place that folklore claimed was haunted. 

After several centuries of unending loneliness, Kylo finally decided that enough was enough. He looked at his pathetic mansion—outdated and unfashionable for this new millennium. It was time for a change. 

He packed his things—some jewels to trade for currency, his trusty coat, and a few modern pieces of clothing he acquired from his most recent trip into the village. He glanced at the portrait he uncovered sometime in the mid-nineteenth century. It’s one of the few items that remained from his mother and father. His mother looked regal and important as she holds her small hand on her son’s shoulder. His father looked as though he was in on a joke no one else yet knew. And in between—their son, in all his glory and too large ears. Tears threaten to fall on Kylo’s face as he gazes up at long-dead parents. Han and Leia Organa-Solo. And their son Benjamin Organa-Solo. 

Just like that, he was Kylo Ren no more. 

Ben Solo does not look behind him as he leaves his long-lasting home. 

Ben walked down the winding road leading to the local village. It was overrun with moss and bushes and leaves after years of disuse. Ben was familiar with the road. He had used it a great many times in his many centuries of living. 

When he arrived at the village, he was once again overcome with the brightness of human life. Women wore bright garbs of small cotton fabric, matching with the men. There were all these new pieces of technology, none of which Ben could understand. Everything was just so modern. Ben truly felt like a fish out of water. 

He wandered the streets of this small village, simply observing and absorbing human life. It had been so long since he ventured out into the world. His clothing seemed a bit out of style. Everything was just so fast-paced and Ben simply could not keep with the times. 

He stared into the window in front of one of the many clothing stores lining the street in the city center. He looked at the sleek black suits that the mannequins were wearing and wondered if he should be wearing that instead of his skinny jeans and cardigan combo. Whenever he shops, he simply would ask the shopkeeper for the exact outfit of the mannequin. Maybe he should do that again.

“LOOK OUT,” a shout came out of nowhere, shaking Ben out of his deep clothing thoughts. 

Before he could even process what was happening, a brightly colored woman with wheels on her shoes came crashing into him, knocking both of them onto the ground. 

“I’m so sorry! I tried to warn you but I suppose I wasn’t quick enough,” the woman exclaimed, helping Ben up off his feet. 

He glanced up at her. She was wearing the most peculiar outfit that he had ever seen. She had some sort of padding on her knees and elbows. A sack around her back that was a brighter pink than his cheeks. She had a white top on that exposed all of her arms and scooped low to reveal just a hint of her bosom. And on her legs was the shortest pair of trousers Ben had ever seen. Was this truly the style these days? Is this what he should be wearing? He hoped that it would at least cover anything indecent. 

She was grinning at him, and he decided it was the most radiant thing that he had ever seen. Her eyes were a vibrant hazel, the sunlight making them almost green. Her brown hair was pulled back behind her in three small buns. Simply put—she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. 

And she was wearing wheels on her feet. 

The thing about fate is sometimes it comes when someone least expects it. And it’s usually wearing roller skates.

Ben quickly realized that he was staring at her. “I’m perfectly fine,” he replied, not unkindly.

She kept looking at him with kindness in her eyes and a grin on her face. “I’m Rey,” she said, sticking her hand out in front of him. He instinctively flinched, remembering the last time he gave someone his hand and cursed him for eternity. She must have noticed because she dropped her hand, her smile slowly sliding off his face. 

“Are you new in town? I’ve never seen you before. I know everyone in town. I’ve been here for two years but I’ve already learned everyone’s names,” she started rambling, clearly uncomfortable with the silence he brought. 

He looked down at his feet. And at hers. With the wheels. “You have wheels on your feet,” he commented softly. 

She looked at him with a strange expression on her face. “Oh, the roller skates? Oh yeah whatever you do, don’t listen to Rose when she says she has a brilliant idea. All her ideas are awful and you’ll probably break a bone in the process.” 

“I do not know who this Rose is,” he replied. 

She—Rey—laughed. It was like hearing the song of the gods. He wanted her to do it again. “Of course you don’t, you are new in town! I don’t even know your name.”

“It’s Ben,” he replied, tasting his old name in his mouth for the first time in more years than he can count. “Ben Solo.” 

“Well, Mr. Ben Solo, what brings you to this stunning little town in the mountains of Alderaan?” she asked, as though she actually wanted to know. Maybe she did. Ben had become used to unkind people. 

He smiled. A true smile for the first time in many years. “I’m here for a change.” 

Days went by and each day Ben went to the village. He acquired new clothes. Rey didn’t judge him when he seemed hopelessly lost in the clothing stores. “You should meet my mate Finn, he was clueless with fashion, too. He’d just keep stealing his boyfriend’s jacket until we told him it’s time to try on his own clothes for once.” 

When she tried to get his telephone number, she didn’t judge him for not having one. “Probably better that way, sticking it to the man and all that. I’m just hopelessly obsessed with my phone to give it up though. I don’t know if I could function without Twitter.” When he didn’t understand what a Twitter was or how phones worked, she didn’t judge either. She seemed confused as to how a grown man didn’t know how basic technology seemed to work, but she didn’t judge him when she showed him her phone. 

The next day, Ben purchased his first phone. He had two contacts in it. Rey and Finn. 

Finn was Rey’s friend that annoyed Ben more than anything. But he was kind and Rey’s friend, so Ben tolerated him. Ben supposed Finn was a good man and endlessly patient, considering that his lover was the most annoying human in the world. A man that went by Poe. 

More time went by, and soon it seemed like Ben had a small friendship group. Rey brought him to the pub one day and introduced him to the whole gang. There were Poe and Finn, whom he already knew. There were Jannah and Kaydel, two gals who ran the local coffee shop. There was Rose, who apart from Rey, was his favorite person at the table. She did not tolerate any bullshit and she was very intuitive. Ben liked those traits in friends. 

Ben liked to sit at the table and just listen to these friends make inside jokes and long-winded anecdotes about their life and work. He did not have any interesting stories to tell because when he was away from them, he was alone. He tried not to think too hard on that. 

That particular night the stories being told were not personal ones but rather ghost stories. Kaydel started it by telling the story of her friend’s haunted house and how she used to play with an Ouija board. Ben had heard of mysticism like this from Snoke and had to bite his tongue before he asked Kaydel if she was a witch. 

“I have a story,” Rose exclaimed as she set down her stein on the table. “It’s a local legend, passed down from generation to generation. It’s the story of Kylo Ren.” 

Ben froze. There was a faint ringing in his ears as he hears his name uttered aloud. A cold shiver ran down his back as his hands turned clammy against his mug. 

“Many years ago, back in like the 1300s or whatever, there was a young Nobleman named Kylo Ren.” The table fell hush as Rose began her story. “He lived in a palace in the mountains and ruled with an iron fist. The peasants hated him but the gentry adored him and he would often throw feasts in their honor.”

Rey laughed, “Sounds like an asshole.” 

Ben felt his heart shatter. 

“One night—a full moon the story goes—Kylo Ren threw one of his largest parties yet. In the middle of the revelry, an old witch crashes. She was unafraid of the wrath of Kylo Ren. You see, when she was a young woman, she had a lover. She loved him fiercely. Kylo Ren executed her lover for the petty crime of stealing an apple from his orchard. She wanted to punish him. She went to Kylo and promised him everything his heart ever desired. And since Kylo was a man blinded by power and greed, he agreed. Then with one slash of her dagger, she destroyed him.” 

Silence followed as everyone leaned closer towards Rose. Ben sunk further back in his chair. For some reason, he could feel a piercing gaze on him. “For years, townsfolk claimed that they still saw him in the night. They saw a pale figure dressed in all black wandering the town. Some say that his ghost still haunts the manor to this day. Nowadays, people cannot even locate the place. Believe me, I tried,” Rose explained. 

Ben closed his eyes and tried not to think of Rose finding his home. 

Finn was the one to break the silence. “Rose, I think you won this round. That was an awfully good story.” He paused, glancing lovingly at Poe. “But I’m afraid it’s time for us to go. We got a long day ahead of us.” 

Finn and Poe made their way out of the pub after paying their tab. Jannah and Kaydel followed quickly after with Rose right behind them. Soon it was just Ben and Rey. 

Rey looked at Ben’s hands on the table. “Rose’s story bothered you, didn’t it?” she asked after minutes of silence between the two of them. 

Ben shrugged—a nonanswer. 

“Rose’s story bothered you because you are Kylo Ren, aren’t you?” 

Ben’s head snapped up as he looked at Rey with wide eyes. “You are the strangest man I ever met. You didn’t know what a telephone was, let alone how it worked. Sometimes you talk as though you are from a different time and like you haven’t spoken in years. And you have the most intense features I’ve ever seen. I know everyone in this town and so I decided to do a bit of research. Imagine my surprise when I went into the town’s records and found this portrait from 1685.” 

She paused to show him her phone, where she captured a photo of an old portrait of him from his time as the ruler of this area. Underneath it was his name: Lord Kylo Ren. 

Ben swallowed. “I was born in 1655 christened Benjamin Organa-Solo. I changed my name after my parents passed away at the orders of my adviser, Alister Snoke.” 

“How—?”

“Rose’s story wasn’t completely correct. The witch promised me my deepest desire which was to be rich and powerful forever. She granted my wish with the added caveat that I would always be alone and if I did fall in love, I would wither and die. So here I am, forever 30, and utterly alone.” Ben fell silent. He didn’t dare look up at Rey. 

Suddenly, he felt warm nimble fingers at his chin, forcing him upwards to look into Rey’s too kind eyes. “You’re not alone, Ben,” she whispered.

Ben thought of her stories she told him in her apartment. Stories of abandonment and growing up in less than ideal circumstances. “Neither are you,” he murmured back, chancing a glance at her pink lips as he does. 

Rey smiled, dimples in full bloom. Ben cannot help but return the smile, especially as her hand finds its way into his. 

“Take me to your home, Ben,” she whispered. 

The thing about love is, you never quite expect it to come when it does. For Ben Solo, love came for him on a pair of roller skates and knocked him over. And he never wanted that feeling to go away. 

He held Rey’s hand as he took her into the mountains where he lived. Rey turned her phone’s flashlight on to help them see. Ben didn’t need it, but he supposed she did. 

There was a sort of tension in the air. Ben was not naive. He watched those romantic movies with his friends. He knew there was an implication to what Rey said. And he would be lying if he said he didn’t fantasize about it. 

Some nights he would lay in bed and think about the curve of her thighs and ample derrière. He’d think about the swell of her breast and imagine what her nipples would feel like in his mouth. Then he’d take his length in hand and finish himself off to completion. 

They arrived at the clearing where his house is, in all its shambled glory. He knew it was run down. He could tell that Rey was slightly afraid as well, based on her hesitant expression as they walked through the main doors. 

As soon as they were inside, Rey pressed her mouth to his. Ben bent down slightly to meet her lips, fierce and passionate (just like Rey). He moaned her name into her mouth as he wrapped his arms around her body, lifting her off the floor. She wrapped her legs around his hips, grinding her core against his in the process. 

She broke off the kiss, lips swollen and panting slightly. “Ben, I want you to make love to me.” She paused, then added, “Please.” 

Ben did not have to be told twice. Keeping a stronghold on her, he walked her up the stairs towards his bedroom. He didn’t even bother to light a candle, only letting the moonlight be their guide. He lets her down from his hold as soon as he entered, dropping her down gently. 

Feeling bold, he moved toward her and grabbed the hem of her shirt, and lifted it above her head. He stared lovingly at her chest, at the small curve of her breasts that showed how splendid of a woman she is. He moves towards her and kisses down her neck, towards her chest. He looked up at her with utter love in his eyes, “How do I take this thing off?” he asked, pointing to her bra. 

Rey smiled as she moved her hands to assist him with removing the object, undoing the clasps in the back. She tossed the bra off to the side of the room. Ben grinned as he traces the curves of her body, fingertips against her areolas. His mouth followed where his fingers went, taking great joy in every gasp and moan that Rey made. 

After a bit, Rey gently pushed Ben off of her. Ben is startled by the move, thinking that he did something wrong. “I need more, Ben,” she whispered. As she began to remove the rest of her clothing. 

There she stood—naked in the moonlight—his personal goddess.

“Now it’s your turn,” Rey called out as she moved towards the bed. She spread her legs as she laid down, her hand moving to caress between her legs. “Strip for me, Ben.” 

Ben quickly shucked off his shirt—a needless cotton piece. He quickly unbuttoned his blue jeans and pushed them and his underwear off in one go. His cock sprung upwards from its hold—hard and glistening just for Rey. 

He moved towards the bed, crawling on top of Rey as gently as he could. He pressed soft kisses against her mouth, jaw, neck, breasts, stomach. He reached her pubic bone and pressed kisses there, too, before moving between her thighs. “I will worship you until the end of my days,” he murmured as he kissed her inner thighs. “This—I promise you,” he vowed as he moved his lips against her cunt. 

He moved his lips against her, pressing soft kisses. He lapped and tongued at her, gauging what she likes and doesn’t like by how hard she pulled at his hair. Feeling bold, he pressed a finger inside her, crooking it upwards. Rey moaned in ecstasy at the sensation. 

“Ben,” she cried out, “Please, I need you inside me.” He looked up towards her and saw her pupils blown in excitement and pleasure. He moved upwards, slotting himself between Rey’s thighs. 

He grabbed his cock as he slowly pressed it inside her. Just the tip and she was already moaning. He kept pressing in, inch by inch until he was fully seated inside her. He gazed into her eyes as he felt her cunt clench against him.

So this is what it is like to feel complete. 

With a brief press of their lips, Ben began to move. He pulled out just a bit and then thrust back in. Soon he established a rhythm. Rey caressed his face with complete admiration as the two sought pleasure with each other. 

The moment was over too soon, Ben thought. He was out of practice. After all, it had been many years since he had sex. He climaxed hard against her. He knew that she did not finish. He watched in awe as he pulled out of her and Rey instantly pressed her fingers against her clit. She used his cum as a lubricant as she rode herself to her climax. 

The two wrapped themselves against each other. Ben pulled the blanket over their naked bodies. And for the rest of the night, they talked. 

There was a twinkle in the air as though the universe knew a curse was broken. 

Months passed with Rey and Ben’s relationship only blossoming. Ben moved in with Rey after a couple of months. Rey helped Ben establish residency in the town with only a minor amount of fraud. Ben got a job at the local library. He enrolled in college, where he began studying geography. 

No one knew the true secret of Ben Solo. And Rey and Ben wanted to keep it that way. 

And when a year passed and Ben realized that he was going to age into his 31st year? Well, you can’t blame a man for crying. 

Years passed and Ben and Rey got older. Ben graduated from college. He still worked in the library. Rey got promotions and finished her Ph.D. in engineering. They got married with all their friends watching.

In the end, the witch did give Ben what he truly desires—a happily ever after. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!  
> Let me know if there are any tags that I missed, too. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter:  
> [@icryforbensolo](https://twitter.com/icryforbensolo)


End file.
